


Suma, multiplica y conquista

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que Draco Malfoy no aceptará jamás es ser ignorado. Que no haya estado siendo ignorado es lo de menos. El orden de los factores no altera el producto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suma, multiplica y conquista

No tenía una clara certeza de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado en su oficina, a decir verdad, se sentía demasiado cansado para ordenarle a sus extremidades que lo condujeran derecho a su departamento. Las horas habían transcurrido y él seguía pensando en una manera de cómo detener al sujeto que le había estado dando problemas. Necesitaba reunir más evidencia y corregir las declaraciones que habían tomado con anterioridad, debido al reciente descubrimiento de alteraciones en las mismas.

Su mente expandía velozmente las ideas y ni así le parecía que estuviese haciendo suficiente, pero algo era mejor que nada, se dijo a sí mismo. Suspiró de tan cansado que estaba y de repente fue consciente de que aún se escuchaban ruidos en el pasillo, con la mirada buscó el reloj y éste, solícito, le informó que eran las ocho de la noche, con veintiocho minutos.

Abruptamente dio un respingo en el sillón, cuando alguien irrumpió en su oficina sin llamar, y una punzada en su brazo derecho le recordó que había estado entumecido por brindarle soporte a su mentón durante demasiado tiempo. Ignorando la desagradable sensación, dirigió sus ojos a la entrada, encontrando a McGregor, compañero del cuerpo de aurores, mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión asustada. — Lo lamento, yo... —la piel rojiza y las pupilas dilatadas.

Harry se encontró sin saber qué decir, sólo sentía el terrible impulso de querer desgarrar vivo a Marcus McGregor. Estúpido, estúpido _americano_ , repetía para sí mismo Harry. Fulminándolo con la mirada, porque las manos del extranjero seguían alrededor de la cintura de Draco Malfoy. Gruñó algo parecido a "aléjate de él" y pronto no había rastro del pobre, pobre iluso, que había sido utilizado esa noche.

— ¡Eres increíble, Potter! —suelta enfadado, Malfoy. — Me ignoras por una maldita semana, ¡pero vas y le gritas al tipo que SÍ me quería follar! —.

Draco nota cómo la mirada de Harry está encendida, un verde demasiado mate, demasiado frío. — Lo has traído aquí a propósito, así que atente a las consecuencias de tus actos. —le declara fiero, poniéndose en pie y apoyando las manos dolorosamente contra su escritorio. Los labios de Draco se fruncen automáticamente en desaprobación a la reacción del moreno, y lanza un bufido de indignación. — ¿Y qué si lo hice? —comienza a abotonar su túnica de color obsidiana. — Es mi decisión quién me toca y quién no. —se pasa los dedos por el cabello, arreglándolo. Cuando se siente listo, se dirige grácilmente en dirección al jefe de aurores y apuntándole con un dedo, declara: — Tú no eres mi maldito jefe, Potter, yo me mando solo —orgulloso por haber dicho lo que tenía que decir, da la vuelta y camina calmadamente hacia la puerta.

No llega ni a contar hasta tres, cuando ya la salida ha sido obstruida y Harry lo ha azotado contra la misma puerta por la que él había planeado huir, reteniéndolo con su cuerpo. — Escúchame bien, Malfoy. —casi ruge el moreno. — Tú no te mandas solo, ¡no puedes besar a nadie que no sea yo! —desesperación fluyendo en lo que inicialmente tenía intención de ser una orden.— Fui gentil contigo. ¡Te di tu maldito espacio, joder! —golpea con fuerza el espacio al costado de la cabeza del rubio, y éste no puede más que sonreír ante la pérdida del control en Harry.

Lo ha conseguido. Siente la sangre en sus venas mucho más caliente, más pulsante. Se delinea los labios con la lengua sólo por saborear la simple percepción de su triunfo. Ése es el Harry que él ama, el que deja de ver por los demás y demanda lo que quiere realmente. Y cuando se ve reflejado en esa mirada que devora cada centímetro de él, las promesas de lo que le hará por su osadía... algo en su interior explota. Algo sumamente placentero, con una fuerza que, ni cerrando los ojos, podría pasar por alto.

Oh, sí, Draco ama cuando el león ruge.

 


End file.
